In general, a heavy equipment vehicle for construction includes communication equipment capable of communicating with a server, such as a wireless communication terminal, and directly transmits various information including position information to the server by using mobile communication (GSM, CDMA, and the like) and satellite communication and directly receives necessary information from the server.
Accordingly, as the number of heavy equipment vehicles for construction is increased, purchase cost, mounting cost, and communication cost of the communication equipment are proportionally increased.
That is, in a case where communication equipment, which is capable of independently communicating with a server, is mounted on all of the plurality of heavy equipment vehicles for construction operated at a construction site, communication equipment cost is increased, and various communication costs including communication subscription cost, communication opening costs, and communication use costs are also increased.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.